


A Woman, and an Equal

by heartbeatslows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, No Smut, just good clean fun, no cheating either!, reyna experiences what's known as female sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatslows/pseuds/heartbeatslows
Summary: Reyna has always found Annabeth distracting. Now, it's time to see whether she feels the same way.





	A Woman, and an Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Tumblr user @nocturnal-elia! Have a great year and I hope you enjoy your bonus present!
> 
> Additionally: Annabeth and Percy aren't canon in this! No cheating!

Reyna's desk sat in a stark room, facing toward the door.  The graven columns that held up the ceiling were unnecessary, ornamental, but they added a depth to the room that made her look distant and grand.  It was better that way.

She needed only to lift her head to see any guest who entered, but this time, she couldn't trust herself to.  She watched through lowered lashes as a figure dressed in purple made even strides forward.  Her black sneakers were worn and years old, her yoga pants were stretched threadbare, and her T-shirt hung loose and shapeless over her shoulders, but the way her hips turned with every step, the curls falling carelessly around her face, and the curve of muscle defining every limb was distracting.

Annabeth was standing directly in front of her desk before Reyna could concentrate enough to breathe.  She let her face settle into a neutral expression, not trusting herself to be friendly, and tried not to let her eyes linger too long.

"Annabeth," Reyna said.  "Good to see you."

Annabeth smiled at her, professional as always.  "Nice to see you too, Reyna."

"So," Reyna said.  She didn't usually speak so slowly, but every few seconds the light behind her would make a halo around Annabeth's blond curls, and she would have to stop to catch her breath.  "What brings you?"

Annabeth laid a stack of freshly printed notes down on Reyna's desk.  Reyna gratefully refocused her attention on them, letting her mind cool down before it melted completely.  "I heard at the last Senate meeting that your camp has been working through the budget.  I've been looking over the financial records for Camp Half-Blood, and I've noticed some commonalities which I think might be helpful for you.  Would you like to take a look?" Annabeth asked.

"Certainly," Reyna said.  She blinked, rereading a line for the third time.  "What sorts of comparisons have you been making?"

Annabeth's informed, professional tones would not have been out of place in an executive office.  Reyna had a brief image of Annabeth in a tailored gray suit, that stormy, determined expression in her eyes, and almost had to remind herself to breathe.

"Interesting," Reyna murmured, a word she'd consigned herself never to say.  It didn't express anything except the fact that the person speaking had nothing to add, but she could not form a coherent sentence, no matter how she struggled.

Reyna looked up.  Annabeth watched her as well, blinking as they made eye contact.  Reyna almost looked over her shoulder to see what had startled her, but found she couldn't pull away from Annabeth's piercing gaze.

"Thank you for the notes.  I'd like your full input later on," Reyna told her.  She didn't ask why Annabeth had come so far to deliver them by hand, instead electing to bask a moment longer in the reasons her imagination came up with.  "In fact, I was just about to exercise.  Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Annabeth said, grinning.  Her smile seemed to draw up every joyful moment Reyna had ever felt, and as she unconsciously mirrored the expression, she let out a sigh.

"Hmm?"  The inquisitive note curled upward in pitch, a melody in itself, as Annabeth cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing," Reyna said.  There was no way she could articulate what she was feeling, the sheer quantity of emotion stirring inside her.  She stood from her desk, whistled for her dogs to follow, and gestured for Annabeth to walk ahead of her.

She waited instead, flashing another smile as Reyna came around to the other side of the desk.  As Reyna leaned back over the desk to drop a pen in the desk drawer, she felt Annabeth's hand brush her thigh.  She turned her head back over her shoulder, sure she had imagined it, still leaning forward over the desk, and saw Annabeth smiling sweetly, eyes pointed directly at her.

For a moment, neither of them moved, then Annabeth's lips curled into a smirk.  She nodded her head toward the door and started away.  Just before she stepped outside, she turned back around and waved Reyna over.

Reyna let her leave, put her head in her hands, and exhaled.  This girl.  This girl.

The two of them walked toward the training center, keeping pace with one another.

Reyna pointed out a few statues that she knew Annabeth would be interested in, and they chatted amicably about the structure of the aqueducts, a conversation Reyna could have had in her sleep.  The buildings they passed were on Annabeth's side, and every time she turned away to look at one of them, the curls of her hair swung from one side to the other.  Reyna wanted to reach out and pull one of them, but she kept her distance for a moment longer, until they reached the training room.

As if by mutual decision, both women headed for an empty sparring circle.  As each circle had its own room, they were the only ones there.  Reyna shut the door behind them, as was customary.

Reyna almost always dressed in a sleeveless shirt and tanks, a sports bra underneath.  If the camp were attacked, she would need to be able to spring into action immediately; thus, athletic wear made up most of her closet.

Annabeth's yoga pants would suffice well, but as for a top…should Reyna offer her own clothes?

Annabeth answered the question for her.  In one smooth motion, she pulled her shirt over her head.

Time seemed to slow down when Annabeth held her arms above her head.  Her stomach was stretched, and the twist in her body seemed to accentuate the flare of her hips against her tight abdomen.  Her tan arms flexed as she extended them, the curvature of the muscle deep enough to shadow.  She let her shirt drop to the floor, then raised her arms again to stretch, leaning to the left, then to the right.  Reyna could have sworn she paused before she moved, could have sworn that Annabeth knew she had an audience.

Reyna did a few stretches of her own, pulling on one heavily muscled arm with the other, all the while training her eyes on Annabeth's every movement.

"That outfit suits you well."  The atmosphere of combat always seemed to make Reyna bolder.  "You should wear it more often."

"Thank you," Annabeth answered, with a glance looking Reyna up and down.  "You look pretty good yourself."

Reyna circled like a preying hyena around her, then stopped just off the center of the circle and waited, letting Annabeth come to her.  Only once the two of them locked eyes, both seeing the other was ready, did she let her lips curl into a smile.  "I know."

Annabeth went for her with a knee to the gut.  Reyna sidestepped, fell back, and used the distance to drive her weight into Annabeth's side.  Anyone with a weaker stance would have gone down, but Annabeth took a half step back, let the impulse carry, and returned it in her fist.  It failed to connect with Reyna's jaw, as Reyna saw the fist coming toward her and grabbed it, twisting Annabeth's arm behind her back.

"Silly blonde," Reyna cooed in her ear.  "Go back to doing your hair and nails, _hmm_?"  She mimicked the tone Annabeth had made earlier, pulling harder on her arm.

Annabeth whipped around, releasing the tension, and slammed her leg into Reyna's ankle.  Reyna winced; it was enough to loosen her grip, but not enough to get her to drop.  She all but leapt backward to avoid the blow she knew was coming, and as Annabeth drove forward to meet her there, Reyna prepared to connect.

The blow looked like it would come from her left arm, so Reyna prepared to dodge left and knock her down from the right.  Instead, Annabeth's left arm dropped at the last moment and her hands planted on Reyna's stomach.  With a sudden shove, she pushed Reyna to the floor, moving on intuition, never once breaking eye contact.  Reyna let herself fall, wrapping her arms around Annabeth's waist and dragging her down too, and no sooner had she hit the floor than she rolled the pair of them over.  At last, she pinned Annabeth to the floor by her shoulders, and though her hands were still on Reyna's stomach, Annabeth didn't try to fight.

Reyna's hair fell around their faces like a veil, blocking the light from their faces.  They both breathed hard, each exhale in time.  Reyna's hands were planted on either side of Annabeth's chest as it rose and fell.  Her expression was exhausted, blank, bare, but as they stayed there, together in one beat of time, Annabeth's signature smirk began to form on her lips.

She was on the ground, at Reyna's mercy, but her hands started to travel up Reyna's stomach, teasing at the edge of her tank.  Her eyes were bold, and they mocked her, victory in her smirk.

She was right.  Reyna let Annabeth's rough, callused hands trace the lines of each muscle in her abdomen, and as she stared into those grey eyes, she knew she had been beaten long before.

Reyna leaned down with a passion like starvation, and as they kissed she felt the beauty of a woman's strength.


End file.
